Harajuku girls
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Dumlbedore különleges feladattal látja el Ront, Harryt és Dracot. Különleges…  és pont annyira elmebeteg, mint a kitalálója! Perselus/Harry és Ron/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Koijinek, Snapefannnak, Athenodorának és Bf_Momnak nagyon köszönöm, hogy átnézték :D Sokat segítetek =D

1. Fejezet - A fiúk

Harry zaklatottan tipegett az igazgatói iroda felé. Fél kézzel a kőfalnak támaszkodott. Agyában egymást kergették a különböző halálnemekben elkövetett gyilkosságok, és mind egy célpont felé irányult. _Dumbledore! Az ő hibája minden!_ Harry idegesen csapott szoknyácskájára. _Minden az ő hibája!_

Nem elég, hogy egy bájital hatására végig kellett néznie, ahogy gyönyörű hímtagja elszivárog a semmibe, helyette maradt egy vágat, és mellkasán megjelent két cici. Frankó. Nem is hagytak időt neki a veszteségei felett pityeregni, máris ráhúztak egy fidres-fodros, merevített szoknyájú ruhácskát. Lágy rózsaszín alapon erősebb pici virágokkal... Ha ez nem lett volna még elég, ráadtak egy harisnyakötős nylon harisnyát - fehéret -, és lábait pici - oltári hosszú sarokkal ellátott - cipőcskébe bújtatták. De neeem, ez még mindig nem elég. Fekete hajtincseit meghosszabbították és göndör loknikban két oldalra copfozták, míg feje tetejére egy óriási masnit kötöttek.

Amikor végre azt hitte, végeztek, és végre eljön a megváltó halál, jött a smink.

_Hogy bírják ki ezt a nők? Ez. Nem. Férfi. Embernek. VALÓ!_

Szemét feketére pacsmagolták, fekete szemceruzával kihúzták felül, alul és belül is! Hülye műszempillát ragasztottak a szemhéjára, ami folyton piszkálta és könnyezett tőle. Mikor megjegyezte, hogy ez így kényelmetlen, majdnem leharapták a fejét, hogy „_A szépségért szenvedni kell, kibírod!_"... _Fuck!_ Ezután pirosítót raktak rá, piros szájfénnyel kirúzsozták, és apró kövecskéket ragasztottak a szeme sarkába...

A körömlakkozást és a különböző hányáskeltő ékszerek felaggatását már nem volt hajlandó felfogni az agya. Inkább kikapcsolt, és a megváltó „_Kész vagy!"-_ig pihenő üzemmódban leledzett.

És most itt botladozik a kurva magas sarkújában, ami töri; a pici tangájában, ami bevág a seggébe; a kényelmetlenül szűk melltartójában, ami a _melleit_ a nyakába tolja; és az ugyancsak szűk szoknyában, ami kiszorítja belőle a lelket is... És itt van még a könnyeztető műszempilla, a nehéz fülbevalók, a furcsán hiányzó csomag a lábai közül, és egy elmebeteg küldetés! Jobb kezében lévő táskácskáját és csipke esernyőjét dühösen csattintotta a falnak.

_Mikor érek már odaaa?_

Maratoni útnak tűnt a Griffendél toronyból az igazgatóiba érni. Vagy ötször akarta nyakát vagy éppen bokáját törni. Ingerülten megállt bidergő lábain, és finom kesztyűbe bújtatott kacsójával kihúzta fenekéből a tangát.

_Ezért még" valaki" nagyon meg fog lakolni!_

Draco Malfoy ingerülten csapta be Pansy Parkinson mögött az ajtót. Nem bírják felfogni, hogy nincs szüksége a segítségükre?

Mardekárzöld köntösének övébe akasztotta hüvelykujjait, és visszasétált az ágyára halmozott dolgokhoz. Gyengéden, alig érintve, végigsimított a ruha fodrain. Mióta vágyott már egy ilyenre, és most alkalma is nyílik rá, hogy viselje!

Hálás mosollyal gondolt Dumbledore-ra. Azért néha ő is el tudja találni a megfelelő stílust.

Kioldotta a köntöse övét, és vállairól lecsúsztatva ledobta az ágyra. Immár teljesen meztelenül sétált el az éjjeliszekrényig, és vette fel róla a nemváltó főzetet. Szokatlanul nagy, barna üvegcse volt. Lecsavarta a kupakot, és beleszagolt. Orrát felhúzva elfintorodott. Tudhatta volna, hogy megint nem töklevet fog inni...

Ajkaihoz emelte, és fejét hátra döntve egyszerre lehúzta az egészet. Zihálva tette le az üveget. Belsejében örvényleni kezdett a bájital, és görcsbe rántotta testét a fájdalom. Az éjjeliszekrénybe kapaszkodva összecsuklott. Összeszorított szemein keresztül is szinte tisztán látta, hogy vállai összébb mennek, magassága lecsökken, izmai ellágyulnak, mellecskéi nőnek, nemi szerve felcsúszik testébe, helyén finom domborulatot hagyva.

Ahogy a görcsök alább hagytak, zihálva nyúlt új nemi szervéhez, és felnevetett. Párszor már eljátszott a gondolattal, milyen is lenne nőnek lenni, de eddig sosem volt elég mersze ki is próbálni.

Boldogan vetődött ágyára, terpeszbe vágta magát, és kis kézitükrével elmélyedt tanulmányozásba kezdett. _Szóval ilyen._ Maga részéről jobban preferálta a férfiakat, ezért - Parkinson kitartásának ellenére - még sosem látott közelről női genitáliákat. Finoman szétnyitotta a nagyajkait és fejét forgatva tanulmányozta a dolgokat. Kisajkak, pipa; lyuk, pipa; csikló, asszem ez az... de honnan pisilnek? Draco akárhogy nézegette, nem tudott rájönni, így tapogatásra váltott. A csiklót finom érzés volt érinteni, de tovább haladt, le egészen a vaginájáig. Kíváncsian becsúsztatta egyik ujját. Ijedten rántotta ki, ahogy megérezte a belső felületét.

- Fúj! De hiszen ez rücskös!

Homlokát ráncolva nézett le magára. _Ennek ilyennek kéne lennie?_ Orrához emelte nedves ujját és megszagolta. _Nem is rossz..._ Kinyújtotta nyelvét, hogy megízlelje, de ekkor hangos dörömbölés billentette ki a nyugalmából.

- Draco drágaaa, kész vaaagy? Minden rendben? Légyszi engedj bee - affektálta odakintről Pansy.

Draco ingerülten törölte csípőjébe az ujját és pattant fel az ágyról. Ha minden igaz, a küldetés után még lesz ideje erre is...

- Húzz innen, Pansy! - kiabált ki, ahonnan csak még több nyekergést kapott válaszul. Na szép.

Leült az asztalához és felrakta a sminkcuccokat magára, amik a ruhával együtt jöttek. Haját meghosszabbította, hogy egészen a derekáig érjen, majd nagy csigákba göndörítette, és egy selyemrózsás csattal hátratűzte. Csak egy pajkosan göndörödő jégszőke tincset hagyott az arcába hullani.

Az ágyra terített ruhához ment, és elégedetten felemelte. Lehúzta oldalán a rejtett cipzárt és belebújt. A tükör elé lépve elgyönyörködött benne. A fekete alapon színes rózsákkal megáldott ruha, pont úgy simult rá, mintha külön neki készítették volna. Rafinált szabása pont megmutatta vállain tejfehér bőrét, és hogy nem visel melltartót. Szőke tincsei lágyan estek a ruha fűzőrészére.

- Tökéletes - mondta ki hangosan is. Szürke szemei még párszor végigsöpörtek magán, aztán elindult a többi kellékért.

Volt még neki: egy fekete térdzokni csipkés szegéllyel, egy fekete nyakörv, hajába tűzhető fekete kalapocska, miből tollak és anyagvirágok lógtak, egy csipke kesztyű, ami illett a csipke esernyőjéhez, egy rózsás táska, és egy törékeny legyező. Ezek mellett Swarovski fülbevalók és egy fehér gyöngyökből álló karkötőt is kapott.

Miután ezeket, és fekete lakk magas sarkúját is magára öltötte, szinte nem is ismert magára. Ő volt a Harajuku Goth megtestesítője. Szemei boldogan csillogtak, ahogy felsétált Dumbledore irodájába.

_Ó Merlinem, milyen gyönyörű nap is ez a mai! _

Ron Weasley szeplős orcáján egy nagy kövér könnycsepp gördült le. A világ a végét járhatja, ha őt választották ki Harry és Malfoy mellé. Kétségbeesetten lökte el Hermione kezét, mikor még több csillámport akart a dekoltázsára szórni.

- Ne sírj már! Ajh, Ron, hogy lehetsz ilyen nyápic? Elsírod a sminked, és kezdhetjük előröl!

De ez még csak rosszabbá tette a helyzetet. Másik szeméből is kibuggyant még egy könnycsepp.

_Segítség!_

Egy óra kínkeserves kínzás után Hermione segítségével botladozott Roxfort folyosóin.

Hosszú vörös haja szabadon göndörödött vállain, míg feje tetején egy fekete és fehér csipkés cilinder állt csálén. Szemei - feketén kihúzva, pár kővel élénkítve csillogásukat -, meggyötörten és űzötten tekintettek a világba.

Nyakában fehér csipke szegélyű, fekete nyakpánt futott. Ruhája egy gyönyörű fekete alapon fehér díszítésekkel teleszórt habos csoda volt. Váll nélküli fűző részében mellei kitörni készültek. Túl kicsi volt az ő méretére a ruha.

Kezeit egy elegáns csőkesztyűbe bújtatták, amin egy szalag tekeredett felfelé, míg csipke fedte a kézfejét.

Lábain egy-egy csipkés szegélyű zokni borult magas sarkú lakk cipőiére.

Hermione vitte a táskáját és a ruhához való esernyőjét. Oldalról belé karolt, nehogy tényleg hasra essen, vagy eltörje a bokáját.

A cipő és a fűző szorította, zavarta a smink, és kifejezetten esetlennek érezte magát.

_Merlin, kérlek add, hogy senki ne lásson meg az igazgatóiig menet! _


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet - Citromport?

Perselus Piton türelmetlenül dobolt munkaadója kőrisfa íróasztalán. Már vagy húsz perce csak teát iszogattak, és hallgatta Dumbledore csacsogását a legutolsó útjáról a Mézesfalásban.

- Ááá, el is felejtettem! Perselus, kérsz citromport? Vagy esetleg csótánycsokrot? Egészen frissek, Mr. Plots úgy informált, csak két napja kapták ezt a szállítmányt. Vagy esetleg egy kis... - és így tovább.

Perselus egyre sűrűbben tekintgetett a kijárat felé, vagy pillantott a hatalmas állóórára Dumbledore háta mögött. Tudta, hogy várnak valakiket, és velük kell küldetésre mennie.

Dumbledore azt az információt kapta, hogy a Nagyúr bukása után a megszökött halálfalók „Merlin akarata" néven próbálnak újjászerveződni a Távol-Keleten. Kíváncsi volt, kiket jelölt ki mellé egy ilyen nagy horderejű küldetés elvégzésére.

Halk kopogás hallatszott a nehéz fa ajtó felől. Perselus reménykedve kapta tekintetét az ajtóra. Végre valahára véget érnek a cukor-anekdoták!

Dumbledore kikiáltott az ajtó előtt állónak, hogy beléphet, majd miután kinyílt az ajtó, egy fekete hajú lány lépett be rajta. És milyen csinos!

Perselus szokásos zord arckifejezését leigázta egy megilletődött, elnyílt szájú mimikri.

Ez nem lány! Ez Potter! Az _Ő_ Potterje!

Idegesen kapta fejét Dumbledore felé - aki ennél boldogabbnak nem is tűnhetett volna -, és vádlón Harryre szegezte az ujját.

- Mit akar ez jelenteni? - kérdezte fagyos hangon.

Közben Potter ingadozó járással, lépésenként fel-felszisszenve, megközelített egy mellette helyet foglaló karosszéket. Leült, és egy elégedett sóhajjal kifújta a bent tartott lélegzetét. Féloldalasan Pitonra nézett, és rágrimaszolt. Majd vasvilla tekintettel Dumbledore-ra.

Az igazgatónak nem volt ideje válaszolni a kérdésére, mert még két nő sétált be a szobába. Egy szőke és egy vörös... _Merlin, kérlek, add, hogy ne ők legyenek!_ A szőke röhögve szambázott el mellette és ült le egy székre, míg a vörös puffogva odabukdácsolt a hozzá legközelebbihez.

Az igazgató teával és cukorral kínálta őket, amit Weasley el is fogadott.

- Mondd, hogy nem! - követelte az igazgatótól, aki csak mindent tudóan mosolygott. - EZT, még te sem gondolhatod komolyan!

- Miért, drága Perselusom? - kérdezte ártatlanul.

- Mert ez tisztességtelen! - villantott rá egy helytelenítő arckifejezést.

- Ugyan, ugyan. Semmi _olyat_ nem kell tenniük. Annyi a dolguk, hogy elterelik a tulaj figyelmét, hogy körbeszaglászhass, és ennek tetejében kiszedni pár információmorzsát Takamasa úrból. Mi lenne jobb módszer megoldani egy férfi nyelvét, mint három gyönyörű lány és egy kis sake?

- Hát épp ez az! Miért nem _nőket_ választottál _helyettük_?

Az igazgató megrovóan pillantott rá félhold alakú szemüvege fölött.

- Ugyan, ugyan, csak nem képzeled, hogy kitennék három ifjú hölgyet egy vén kéjencnek?

- DE HÁROM FIÚT KITESZEL? - bár inkább csak egyet akart megkímélni ettől.

- Ugyan, ugyan! A fiúk tudják, mit vállaltak. Ráadásul úgy tudom, egyiküknek sincs jelenleg partnere...- az öreg szemeiben számító fény villant.

A fiúk igazat adóan mormogtak. Nem tűntek túl lelkesnek.

Perselus agyába befurakodott egy felettébb paranoiás gondolat. Talán ez az egész küldetés csak neki és Harrynek szól? Minden csak azért van így megkomponálva, hogy leleplezze a kapcsolatát _vele_? Na szép! Hátradőlt a fotelban, szájához emelte csészéjét, majd az alól szólt ki.

- Legyen. - És belekortyolt a teájába.

Harry és az igazgató is hitetlenkedve pillantott rá, majd Potter elkapta róla tekintetét, Albus meg átváltott az ezer wattos mosolyára, és összecsapta tenyereit.

- Hát akkor nincs is hátra más, mint hogy ismertessem veletek a ma esti forgatókönyvet. Mr. Takamasa bárjába mentek, akiről úgy hírlik, információt és ellátmányt szállít a halálfalóknak. A fiúk leülnek vele flörtölgetni, és öntik belé az alkoholt. Addig Perselus, Harry láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alatt, körbenéz. Én a részeg úriemberek esetében nem riadnék vissza a legilimenciától sem - nézett rá jelentőségteljesen. - Mind a négyen kaptok egy-egy zsupszkulcsot, ami az ott lefoglalt szobátoknak a hoteljébe repít. A hazahozó zsupszkulcs csak holnap délben aktiválódik.

_Hogy az a...! Na, ezt jól kitervelted vénember!_ Gyanakodva hunyorgott az öregre a teája mögül.

- Egyéb?

- Nem, nincs. Ne aggódjatok, nem lehet semmi gond. Ez csak egy rutin feladat...

- AKKOR MIT KERESEK _ÉN_ ITT?

Terv szerint - majdnem gond nélkül - materializálódtak az _Ero ero_ club melletti sötét utcácskában. A club szokatlanul jó környéken foglalt helyet. Ahogy Perselus körbefuttatta tekintetét az épp Ron alól kimászó Harryn és a szokásos Malfoy kecsességgel magát illegető Dracón, örömmel nyugtázta, hogy egyikükből sem állnak ki használt fecskendők, vagy rájuk ragadt ugyancsak használt óvszerek. Felöltötte magára a szokásos unott-undorodó maszkját, majd vontatottan megszólalt.

- Nos, hölgyeim - kapott egy pajkosan csillogó, vasvilla és épp ölni kész pillantást -, erőltessenek magukba egy kis bájt és kellemet. Ez itt mellettünk - mutatott hüvelykujjával a lehányt oldalú épületre - az Ero ero. Takamasa úr így néz ki - húzott elő zsebéből egy fotót, és körbeindította közöttük. Amint visszakapta a képet, folytatta: - Vele kell kapcsolatot teremteniük. Felhívnám figyelmüket, hogy önök most nők. Hangsúlyozom, a gyengébbek kedvéért - Dracóra pillantott, mire Weasley a kezébe kuncogott - N-Ő-K. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem kell nyomulniuk, mert kifejezetten ellenemre való lenne, ha egy hátsó szobából kellene kimenekíteni önöket, de tűnjenek megkaphatónak, hogy ne adja fel a próbálkozást az „úr". Potter, a köpenyt!

Harry összerezzenve kapott a táskája után, ezzel sikeresen kiverve a saját és Ron kezéből az esernyőjét. Lázasan kutatott a táskájában, míg Ron halált megvető bátorsággal lehajolt értük, majd dőlni kezdett. Perselus rezignáltan figyelte a pályára állt Weasley fenekét, amit Draco hanyagul betámasztott lába állított meg. Weasley megkaparintotta az esernyőket, és könnyben úszó szemekkel felemelkedett.

- Én ezt nem bírom - suttogta maga elé.

Harry ebben a pillanatban találta meg a köpenyt, és egy győzedelmes kiáltással kirántotta... a piperecikkeivel együtt. Perselus mutató és hüvelykujja közé csippentette orrnyergét, majd nyugtatóan lehunyta szemeit.

_Mit kezd két ilyen tramplival? Lehet, csak Dracót kéne beküldeni. A többi kész katasztrófa!_

A két szerencsétlen dideregve szedegette a földre hullott sminkeszközöket, míg Draco a fejét forgatva próbált a szoknyájuk alá lesni. Perselus ezt látva, figyelmét újra a guggoló, esetenként térdelő „fiúkra" irányította. Harry fehér merevített alsószoknyái fel-felvillantak szedegetés közben. Oldalra billentette fejét, de így is csak pár centivel látott többet. Hátrébb dőlve még jobban megbillentette.

_Anyám! Látom Harry harisnyacsipkéjét!_

Nadrágjában érdeklődően megrándult hímtagja. Lemerevedett. Mit is csinál most ő éppen?

Magára mérgesen felkiáltott.

- Potter! Weasley! Felállni! Indulunk.

- De odaígértem Ginnynek őket...

Harry karját megragadva felhúzta a földről, kikapta kezéből a köpenyt, és útnak indította. Weasleyvel is hasonlóan járt el, de az nem egyenesen Harry után indult, hanem anyázva belekarolt Dracoba, és úgy indultak el. Perselus kissé lemaradva a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny takarásában figyelte párja harisnyába bújtatott lábait.

_ Piton, te perverz! Nem szégyelled magad? _

A válasz minden bizonnyal "nem" lehetett, mert még pislogni is elfelejtett.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet - Ero ero

Ron Weasley stratégiai döntést hozott! Nem engedi el a szőke görény csontos karját, míg másfél méter közelségbe nem kerül valami szilárd ülőalkalmatossággal. Így, mintha az élete múlna rajta, két kézzel kapaszkodott a vigyorgó szőkébe.

- Hmm, Weasley, nem is tudtam, hogy így bejövök neked - duruzsolt bele a vörös fülébe, és orrával arrébb tolva pár vörös tincset, megnyalta a szeplős fülcimpát.

Ron felháborodottan felkiáltott, és elrántotta a fejét. Miért kell ilyen vészterhes időkben is ennyire jól szórakoznia? Ez igazságtalanság vele és Harryvel szemben!

- Hülye! Ezt többet ne csináld! - Tovább kapaszkodva, megpróbálta a vállával letörölni a fülén hűvösen csücsülő nyálat. - Ez undorító, ne érj hozzám!

Draco felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és egy kárörvendő mosollyal megpróbálta lerázni a tapadó vöröst. - Ahogy akarod...

Ron ismét döntésre kényszerült. Tehát még jobban tapadt. - Ne! Nem úgy értettem! Segítsél már! - És próbálta ignorálni a szőke gonosz vigyorát.

- Akkor nem bánnád, ha... - suttogta, és befejezetlenül hagyva a mondatot, egyre közelebb hajolt az egyre távolodóbb Ronhoz, majd mindketten majdnem előre estek a tarkójukon csattanó taslitól.

- Nem azt mondtam, hogy induljunk? Elég már az eszetlenkedésből, haladjunk! - csattant mögöttük Piton láthatatlan eredetű hangja. - Hormontúltengéses idióták. - Azzal egy szélörvénnyel elsietett mellettük Harry után, aki csodák csodája, már majdnem az Ero ero bejárata előtt járt.

- Au, ez nem ér! - indultak el Dracóék is, hogy beérjék őket. - Megütni egy nőt?

- Ráadásul, ilyen erősen?

- Piton egy kegyetlen állat! - Draco hevesen bólogatott, miközben sajgó tarkóját masszírozta.

- Biztos nem volt gyerekszobája - helyeselt Ron is.

- Zsíros tetű!

- Szemétláda!

Közben kisebb-nagyobb botladozások közepette eljutottak a bejáratig, ahonnan Harry nézett vissza rájuk, egy együtt érző grimasszal.

- Hölgyeim, ne felejtsék, miért vannak itt! - suttogott Piton még egyszer, és azzal finoman betolta őket a club bejáratán.

A club küszöbén két ázsiai férfi csekkolta a beérkezőket. Egy alapos mustra után bólintottak, hogy szabad a bejárás. Harryék egyenesen a bárpulthoz sétáltak.

A zene maximumon dübörgött, így csak a pillantásaikkal kommunikáltak. Ron ámulva nézett körbe. A hely kívülről sokkal kisebbnek látszott. A tér közepére egy hosszú bárpult volt beépítve, amit a jobb oldali tánctérről is igénybe lehetett venni. Harryék a másik, asztalokkal és székekkel körülvett oldalához tülekedtek, mert talán azon kevesebb ember nyomorgott az italára várva. A terem végében egy hevenyészett vaslépcső vezetett fel a felső szintre, ahol még több fiatal szórakozott. Mindannyian kértek maguknak egy-egy martinit - Piton helytelenítően bokán rúgta a rendelő Dracót, amikor az először vajsört kért -, és azt szürcsölgetve letelepedtek az egyik párnákkal telezsúfolt sarokasztalhoz.

- Agh, végre! Már azt hittem, sosem ülhetünk le - sóhajtott fel Harry.

- Látjátok a célszemélyünket? - kérdezte leeresztett pillákkal Draco, ahogy épp belekóstolt a koktéljába.

Pár percig fürkészték a szórakozó tömeget, míg meglátták a feléjük lavírozó Mr. Takamasát.

- Te jó ég, ez ide jön! - suttogva ordított bele a poharába Ron, és húzta le egyszerre az egészet.

Nem tetszett ez neki, már a kezdetek kezdetén se! Ő erre nincs hitelesítve! A ruhái szűkek és kényelmetlenek, a lábai fájnak, fázik, és még pisilnie is kell! Ha ezek ráadásként nem volnának elegek, akkor a célszemély fizikai leírása már biztos kiverné a biztosítékot. Nem mellesleg, ahogy közeledett feléjük, úgy tűnt egyre öregebbnek.

- Ez a lényeg, te marha! - sziszegte oda Draco, miközben pajkosan szemezett azzal a félogréval.

- Úristen, hogy néz ki... - hüledezett Harry is, szemét lesütve. - Hozzám ne érjen!

- Ühüm... - értett egyet a szikrázó mosolyán keresztül Draco, mikor a férfi hallótávolságba ért. Mr. Takamasa túl lehetett a hetvenen.

- Jó estét, hölgyeim! - köszöntötte őket tört angolsággal, amikor megállt az asztaluk előtt. Vigyorogva zsebelte be a köszönéseket, és folytatta: - Jól érzik magukat?

- Igen, köszönjük! - csillogott a tulajra Draco. - Most vagyunk itt először, de nagyon kellemes helynek tűnik eddig.

- Akkor hadd köszöntsem magácskákat, az ilyen virágszálakhoz méltóan. - Hátra sem nézve csettintett az egyik pincérnek, mire az mellette termett. - Hozz a hölgyeknek a különleges borunkból - suttogta oda, majd ahogy a pincér elsietett, visszafordult a lányokhoz. Tekintete a dúskeblű Ronon akadt meg. Felvillantott egy „megnyerő" mosolyt, és meghajolva kezébe vette a fiú kacsóját. Ron lesápadt. - Szabad a kedves nevét, Mademoiselle? - és kezet csókolt neki.

- Ki kell mennem! - ordította el magát Ron, és úgy felpattant, hogy majdnem fellökte a meghökkent tulajt.

Magassarkúival mit sem törődve száguldott el az asztalok között, hisztérikusan törve utat magának az emberek sűrűjében. Mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy a többiek nem láthatják, besorolt az egyik díszítőelemként szolgáló oszlop mögé, és lehunyva szemeit, felsóhajtott. Még egy párszor inhalált, és kezdett lassan lenyugodni, amikor megérzett egy apró, csiklandozó érintést a combja belső felén. Riadtan felnyikkant, és automatikusan elrántotta magát az ismeretlen súrlódástól, hogy aztán döbbenten pillantsa meg az oszlop melletti asztalnál ülő férfiakat, és azok közül is az egyiket, aki hátra dőlve a székével, még mindig kitartott kézzel röhögött rajta a barátaival.

Ron felháborodottan kapkodott levegő után, és hátrált még két lépést, amikor mögötte valaki benyúlt a szoknyája alá, végigsimított a combján, és rámarkolt a fenekére.

Sikongva ugrott arrébb, és nézett a háta mögé, ahol még több röhögő, bepiált férfi nevetett és ciccegett neki. Ron lefagyott pár pillanatra. Ebben a helyzetben mégis hogyan kellene reagálnia? Arca lángba borult, és megfordulva elverekedte magát a WC-kig.

A faszik mindig ilyen bunkók a nőkkel?

Szemeiben könnyek csillogtak a megalázottságtól, mikor berobbant a zsúfolt WC-be. Könyökével próbált utat nyitni magának a csapokhoz, hogy egy kis vízzel felfrissítse magát. Közben nem vette észre a férfiak először ledöbbent, majd kacéros árnyalatba sötétült szemeit. Kezeiből tölcsért formálva hajolt a csap felé, de egy a fenekéhez hátulról neki nyomódó csípő, és a derekát átölelő karok annyira meglepték, hogy a vízcseppek idő előtt kicsorogtak az ujjai között.

- Mi járatban, cicus? - dorombolta bele Ron fülébe az idegen.

Ron halálra váltan egyenesedett ki. Szemei azonnal a tükörből visszabámuló önmagára tapadtak a férfi laza ölelésében.

- Öhm... - _Te jó ég! A férfi WC-be mentem a női helyett!_ - sikította elméje, és skarlátvörös színben próbált meg kibontakozni a selymes hangú idegen karjai közül. - Sajnálom. Én... nem is figyeltem... - motyogta az orra alatt, és mereven leszegett fejjel slisszolt el a nevető banda mellett.

- Hé, ne siess annyira - kiáltott utána zaklatója, de ő sem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy Ron megvárja, mert haverjaival nevetve kezdtek el beszélgetni.

Pár pillanat múlva Ron immár a jó mosdóban tolongott a sok magát kenegető nő között. Ezelőtt még sosem járt női mosdóban (leszámítva Myrtle-ét, de azt ne számoljuk). Az illedelmességre mit sem adva lökött el egy lányt az útból, amikor felszabadult egy fülke, és a dühös hölgyemény kiáltásaival mit sem törődve zárta magára a klozet ajtaját.

Nagy sóhajjal, fejét lehorgasztva dőlt neki a háta mögötti ajtónak. Végre nincs senki a közelében - különösképpen nem perverz, kanos férfiak -, és lenyugtathatja hevesen verdeső szívét. Ez az este egy kész érzelmi hullámvasút! Az erkölcsi részéről nem is beszélve. Mikor végre-valahára hazaérnek a teljesen tisztességes Roxfortba, vesz Hermionénak egy csokibékát, és bocsánatot kér tőle, ha valamikor szexuálisan zaklatta volna... De előbb még ezzel az estével kell kezdenie valamit. Ott van Takamasa, Piton, és ez az elcseszett gúnya.

Még egy szívszaggatót sóhajtott.

Gond az van bőven, de talán kezdjük a legkisebbel.

Most pisilni fog! Képes rá! Hisz csak le kell ülni, és elengedni, nem igaz?

Fellelkesedve, hogy ez legalább nem fog neki plusz fejfájást okozni, szemeivel megkereste a... _Ez egy WC?_

A normális klozet helyett (ami még Myrtle WC-jében is ugyanolyan volt, mint a fiúkéban), a földön volt valami hosszúkás porcelánféleség, aminek az elején egy nyomóka volt, a falból meg két kapaszkodó állt ki.

- Hát, ilyen nincs! - fakadt ki.

Ez valamilyen átbaszás lesz, már érezte! Hogyan kéne használnia _ezt_? Tanácstalanul toporgott a tárgy előtt. Alacsonyan van, tehát úgy gondolta, hogy guggolni kell fölötte. Ez eddig oké. De melyik irányban? A kapaszkodók a falból állnak ki, arról, amerről az öblítő is van, de ez mégiscsak egy WC! Meg hogy viszi le a cuccot arról a hosszú peremről a víz? Ron Weasley gyakorlati döntésre kényszerült. Őt nem szopatja meg egy ilyen ostoba szerkezet, csinálja, és kész. Nincs ebben semmi!

Odatipegett a porcelánhoz, és lábai közé véve a csempét, háttal a kapaszkodóknak - bugyiját lehúzva - leguggolt start helyzetbe. Ééés relaxál, relaxál, relaxál... Boldogan nyugtázta, hogy ez nem is különbözik annyira, mint hitte. Legalább egy kis siker.

Ellazulva engedte el magát, miközben pisilt, de közben egyik lábát meg akarta igazítani, mert az lassan csúszni kezdett kifelé, így egy kicsit beljebb ugrott a magassarkúival.

Hát, nem kellett volna. A lábai mozgásától megváltozott a sugár iránya, így az nem egyenesen a WC-be folyt, hanem a bal combján csöpögött le.

- Bassza meg! - ijedt meg Ron, és hogy gyorsan visszacsinálja az egészet, a kezdő helyzetbe tolta a lábait, de azok megcsúsztak a csempés padlón. Cipői kiszaladtak alóla, és fájdalmasan koppant feneke a klozeten.

Ron, kínjában - de leginkább szégyenében -, könnyezve dőlt neki a közeli csempézett falnak, és várta ki a sugár lecsendesedését, majd elapadását.

- Au!

Úgy tudta, hogy ez kibaszás lesz vele szemben, de úgy.

Maradék akaraterejét összekaparva felegyenesedett, és terpeszben kezdett el kutatni WC-papír után. Majd meg is találta. Az üres gurigát. Mégis, mire számított? Hogy találni fog WC-papírt, egy ilyen zsúfolt szórakozóhely mosdójában? Ennyire még ő sem lehetett naiv... Oké, beismerte a hibáját... de most megint mihez kezdjen?

A táskája a perverz támadása következtében ott maradt a többieknél. Közel s távol semmi használható.

Ron elmerengett elcseszett helyzetén, és egyre nagyobb haraggal gondolt Dumbledore-ra. Minden az ő hibája! Ezért még egyszer senyvedni fog! Végül addig tüzelte magát gondolatban, hogy letolt bugyival kivágta a WC ajtaját, és a szörnyülködő (egyeseknél nevetős) pillantásoktól kísérve, odatrappolt a csapokhoz, és bő vízzel megmosta magát. Nem törődött azzal, hogy mindent összevizez, és a lányok riadtan ugrálnak el a fröcskölése elől.

Amikor végzett, felrántotta bokájáról a tangáját, és fejedelmi tartással és pár odavetett szóval „_Basszátok meg, mindannyian!"_ kiment a női WC-ből. Közben meg csak annyival vigasztalta magát, hogy külföldön vannak, senki olyan nem látta ezt a kis malőrt, aki ez után cikizhetné miatta... Te jó ég, annyira elkeseredetten akarta vissza a farkát!

Ismét könyökeivel vágott utat a tömegen keresztül az asztaluk felé. Már majdnem látótávolságba ért, amikor pár nő felsikított, és pánikhangulatban távolodni kezdett az _ő_ asztaluktól. Ron gyorsabb tempóra váltott a könyöközésben, és még pont elkapta, amint a lila fejű bájitalmester lerántja a vergődő Harryről Mr. Takamasát, és akkorát mos be neki, hogy az öreg megszédült tőle. Ronhoz csak pár jobban megnyomott mondatfoszlány jutott el a még mindig harsogó zenén keresztül. Például olyanok, mint : ..._pederaszta, lenyomom a torkodon_..., vagy ... _és letépem, hogy aztán_ ... Közben Piton az asztallaphoz csapkodta a már alélt tulaj fejét. Ron látta, ahogy a biztonsági őrök utat próbálnak nyitni a tömegen keresztül, hogy leállítsák a rendbontót.

Piton észrevette a jelenlétüket, ezért elengedte az idős férfit, és hagyta lecsúszni az asztal alá.

Vállaira kapta a könnyes arcú Harryt, míg Dracót egyszerűen a hóna alá csapta, és elordította magát:

- WEASLEY!

Ron kilőtt a tömegből.

Ahogy Piton meglátta, és a biztonságiak is megérkeztek, megragadta a csuklóját, és elhoppanáltak a bárból.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Motel

Ron térdei keményen koppantak a betonon, amikor megérkeztek. Fojtottan felnyögött, és a fájdalomtól összegörnyedve próbált a szeme előtt táncoló csillagoktól látni.

- Talpra, Weasley, nehéz ez a kettő!

Ron hörgött valami szitkozódásfélét és fejét felemelve, gyilkos pillantást küldött a bájitalmesterre. De... De valami nem stimmelt. Ron fancsalin húzta el a száját. Miért alakulna valami egy kicsit is jól?

Először is: ő úgy tudta, hogy Ázsiában vannak. De ez a hely, ahol földet értek pár pillanattal ezelőtt, kísértetiesen hasonlított egy tipikus amerikai autópálya melletti pudvás motelra. Ahogy jobban megfigyelte a kiírásokat és környezetét, döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy tényleg Amerikában vannak. Hogy? Hogy kerültek ide? Piton erőteljes varázsló, de hogy három emberrel áthoppanálja a Csendes-óceánt, és közben egyikőjüket se amputoportálja, az meghaladná a képességeit. Tehát fennáll az első kérdés: Hogyan jutottak ide? Második: Miért vannak itt?

Másodszor: Piton épp talpra segítette a többieket, de továbbra is tartania kellett őket, nehogy elboruljanak. Harry szorosan bújt a bájitalmesterhez, és fekete talárjába kapaszkodva pihegett. Draco a professzor másik oldalán, a férfi nyakába kapaszkodott, és kipirult arcával Ront figyelte. Ezt látva szintén még több gondolat pattant ki Ron agyából: Fú, de istenien szexi pír van Draco arcán. Alig állnak a lábukon, és ez miért van? Piton aggódón vizslatja Harry fekete üstökét.

- Mondom, pattanjon, maga isten csapása, és segítsen! - Ron, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, talpra küzdötte magát. Lerúgta magassarkúit és mezítláb sietett oda Piton Draco felőli oldalához, hogy levegye a zsíros dög vállairól szőke terhét. Pár pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy inkább Harryt menti, de a fekete szemekben gyűrűző indulatokat látva inkább választotta a békésebb utat.

- Uram, hogy... - kezdett bele a kérdésbe, de Piton fújtatva elindult, és a szavába vágott.

- Hogy, Mr. Weasley? HOGY? Na, maga szerint, _hogy _történhetett ez velünk?

Ron szorosan magához ölelte a pihegő szőkét, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudták, követték a fekete hajú párost.

- Nem értem, uram, hogy jutottunk Amerikába, és...

- Végig Amerikában voltunk, maga ostoba! Még én sem vagyok képes egy óceánt áthoppanálni, nemhogy a legnagyobbat! Az a vén, manipulatív szarkeverő! Csak adja az ég, hogy újra találkozzunk, és én... - szitkozódott Piton, de ezennel Ron vágott a szavába.

- Dumbledore? Mit csinált?

Piton megtorpant és mint egy forgószél, megpördült a tengelye körül - Harry rongybabaként követte a mozgását - és haragja összes fenyegetésével Ronék elé lépett. - Hogy mit? Elküldött minket egy álküldetésre, Amerikába, egy kínai negyedbe, azt csinálta! Ó, úgy tudtam, hogy kitartóbban kellett volna tiltakoznom. Ennek az egész küldetésnek eleve se füle se farka nem volt! Csak kerüljön a kezeim közé a vénember! - Azzal újra sarkon fordult, és folytatta az útját a neonokkal bőven ellátott motel felé.

- Tessék? - kérdezte felháborodottan Ron. Draco nyöszörgött valamit a vállának. - Mi célja volt azzal, hogy elküldött minket _így_ bulizni?

- Fiam, szerinted én azt tudom?

- És mi van a fiúkkal?

- Az a perverz begyógyszerezte őket. Minél előbb ágyba rakjuk őket, annál hamarabb lesznek jobban.

- Te jó ég... - morogta orra alatt Ron, és szánakozva nézett a mellette botorkáló Dracóra. - Fáj valamid?

- Nehm. Csak sajog.

Eközben elértek a motelhoz és benyitva szembe találták magukat egy gyanakvóan fürkésző recepcióssal.

- Mit tehetek önökért? - kérdezte vontatottan, de közben szemeit le nem vette volna a félig eszméletlen „lányokról".

- Két szoba lesz, egy éjszakára - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrve Piton.

A recepciós nem volt lenyűgözve a fellépésétől, így csak lagymatagon előrekönyökölt a pultjára és most már Pitont vizslatta.

- Megkérdezhetném, hogy mégis mit csinálnak? Tudja, itt azért szoktak szaglászni a rendőrök, és nem akarok még egy pedofilt a nyakamba.

És hopp, Pitonnál most pattant el az utolsó ér az agyában... Lüktető érrel a homlokán kezdett el ordítani.

- Pedofil? Ne személyeskedj te kis rohadék, mert kitépem a nyelved! Nem elég, hogy elgumiztam idáig a lányomért és a feslett barátnőiért, még gyanúsítgatsz is, bazdmeg? Adj két szobát, és hagyjál minket a faszomba, békén!

A recepciós rezignáltan hallgatta a férfit - valószínűleg, bőven nem ők voltak az első furcsa vendégei -, és latolgatta, milyen valóságalapja lehet ennek az „apa begyűjti a kis gyomnövényeit" sztorinak. Majd egy grimasszal ellökte magát a pulttól és adott nekik két kulcsot.

- De feláras lesz! - figyelmeztette Pitont, az meg dohogva elindult a szobák felé vezető lépcsőhöz.

- Jól van, jól!

Ron elhaladtában még hallani vélte, ahogy a recepciós az orra alatt motyogja: „Perverz angolok". De inkább azzal törődött, hogy végre eljussanak a szobájukba. Piton megállt az emeleten, és a szobáik számát keresve körbenézett. Mikor megtalálta őket, intett Ronnak.

- Ezek lesznek a szobáink - mutatott két egymás mellett álló ajtóra. - Bízhatok benne, hogy gondját tudja viselni Mr. Malfoynak?

- Eh. Hogyne, de mi van, ha rosszul lesz?

- Akkor előrántja a pálcáját és küld nekem egy patrónust. Rendben?

Ron lesápadt.

- A pálcám! A pálcám a táskámban volt, ami... - Ron szavait egy az orra alá dugott kis táska szakította félbe. Az ő táskája! - Köszönöm, uram! - nézett hálásan a zord férfire.

Piton csak morgott valamit az orra alatt, majd eltűnt Harryvel a szobájukban. Ron szánta barátját. Nem tudta megérteni Harry kifacsarodott ízlését.

Draco ismét nyöszörgött valamit, ezért kicsit feljebb dobta magán és benyitott a saját szobájukba.

A szoba teljes sötétségben úszott, így kis botorkálás árán találták meg a folyosóról beszűrődő fényben az ágyat. Ron, amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, leengedte az ágyra a már szinte lihegő Dracót és táskájából előhúzta a pálcáját.

_- Lumos globus!_ - kiáltotta, és pálcájából egy kerek fénygömb reppent fel a plafon közepére, így adva világosságot.

A szoba még Weasley szemmel mérve is apró volt. Ezt az estét tekintve már meg sem lepődött, hogy csak egy ágy van. A helyiségben csak ösvényeken lehetett közlekedni az ágy mellett, hogy eljuthassanak az ugyancsak mini fürdőszobáig. Ron mélyet sóhajtva rendezte Dracót rendes fekvési helyzetbe.

- Figyelsz, Malfoy?

- Hmm.

- Oké. Mindjárt visszajövök, csak letusolok. Bár előbb inkább sterilizálom az ágyat, mert nem tűnik túl tisztának.

Draco fájdalmasan nyögött a gondolatra, hogy egy mocskos ágyban fekszik. Ron meg tudta érteni. Ő sem szívesen gondolt bele, milyen gyakran cserélheti a motel személyzete az ágyneműket.

Miután végzett a tisztítással, bekíváncsiskodott a fürdőbe. A helyiség olyan kicsi volt, hogy nem is tudta teljesen kinyitni a befelé nyíló ajtót, mert az megakadt a WC-ben, ami mellett rögtön ott volt a zuhanykabin. De így is, Ron végre kezdte látni az alagút végét.

Normális WC!

És pár pillanat, és kibújhat ebből a szörnyű, szörnyű göncből. Bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és tépkedni kezdte a ruhákat. Perverz örömét lelte minden reccsenésben. Különösebben az sem érdekelte volna, ha meztelenül kell visszamennie a Roxfortba, csak ezekben ne kelljen. Miután végzett, újra felkapta pálcáját és örökre búcsút mondott a költeménynek a narancs lángok fényében.

Éljen!

Immár pucéran, végignézett gömbölyded alakján. Fáradtan felsóhajtott és kimondott egy _tempus_t. Már jó ideje annak, hogy bevették a bájitalt, lassan már múlnia kellene a hatásának. Hajából kihúzott minden csatot és masnit. Ujjaival még párszor végigsimított fürtjei között, hogy nem maradt-e benne valami, majd gondolatban vállat vont és rálépett a zuhanytálcára. Lábai alatt keservesen recsegett a régi műanyag. Eltekerte a meleg, majd a hideg vizes csapot, mire a csövek gurgulázva és kótogva okádni kezdték magukból a langyos vizet.

Ron megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, ahogy a víz a meggyötört testét mosta. Úgy érezte, a víz nedves, nyugtató melegében, mintha a nap eddigi eseményei eltávolodnának tőle, és Dumbledore bolondul csillogó szemei legalább három napja villogtak volna rá induláskor, nem mindössze pár órája.

Hosszú nap volt. De most már csak annyi dolga van, hogy bedőljön a már minden bizonnyal hortyogó Draco mellé, és reggelig ki se nyissa a szemeit. Hmm.

Ahogy végzett a tusolással és épp elzárta a vizet, izmai görcsbe rándultak, majd a hullámokban érkező lüktetés a földre küldte. Pár másodpercig lihegve pihent a padlón. Már készülte elbőgni magát, hogy nem, ez a nap tényleg soha a kibaszott életben nem ér véget a számára, de akkor megérezte azt, ami egész nap fájóan üres rést hagyott a lelkében.

Lenyúlt és otthonosan megragadta.

- Óh, kicsi tököm - hangja elfátyolosodott a meghatódottságtól, az újraegyesülés örömében. - Üdv itthon.

Pálcájával kivetett magára egy _Finite Incantatemet_, és immár rövid hajjal és dús vörös szőrzettel a mellkasán ácsorgott a fürdőben. Arcán földöntúli mosoly játszott, amikor lekapott egy törülközőt a wc fölötti polcocskáról és szinte kitáncolt a helyiségből.

- Hé, Malfoy, képzeld... - de ami a szobában várta, a torkára forrasztotta a szót. - Mi jó édes _anyádat _csinálsz!

- Weasley - lihegte Draco. - Segíts... - nyöszörögte szánalomra méltóan.

Ron pár pillanatig csak meredt a fiúra.

Míg a vörös fürdött, Draco is visszaváltozott. A fiún még rajta volt a ruhácska és a harisnyája, haja hosszú maradt és a sminkje is ugyanúgy állt, míg a szemei könnyben úsztak. De nem ez tette a leginkább bizarrá a jelenetet. Draco felhúzta magát a támláig és félig ülve kényeztette magát. Arca vörös volt, mintha láza lenne, mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt, kezei remegve, koordinálatlanul mozogtak merevedésén, bár láthatólag már nem az első orgazmuson volt túl.

- Me-megbeszéltük, nem? - kérdezte bizonytalan hangon Ron. - Nincs több ilyesmi köztünk.

- Nem érted - zihálta Draco. Szemeivel kétségbeesetten falta Ron vízcseppes bőrének látványát. - Ez a drog... segítened kell, vagy belepusztulok.

Ron nyelt egy nagyot. Óóó, nagyon csábító volt a gondolat, hogy eltölthet még egy fergeteges éjszakát ezzel a gyönyörű sráccal, de nem érezte tisztességesnek, hogy kihasználja a fiút, miközben be van gyógyszerezve.

Ron odalépkedett az ágyhoz és szemét le sem véve a másikéról, felmászott hozzá és nagy tenyerét rásimította az egyik harisnyás térdre.

- Kérlek! - nyöszörögte szánalmasan Draco és testével azonnal a másikéhoz dörgölőzött. - Elégek.

- Biztos vagy benne? Ha másnap felébredünk, nem akarsz majd megfojtani ezért? - közben kezével lágyan megindult a vékony nylonon és végigsimított a fiú belső combján, majd kicsatolva a combharisnyát a tartójából, elkezdte legörgetni. Amint lehúzta, Draco nyüszítve próbálta magára húzni a vöröst.

- Igen. Igen, minden rendben lesz, csak kérlek, érints meg!

Ron belefúrta arcát a felhevült fiú vállgödrébe és mélyet szippantott az illatos bőrből. Nagyot nyelt, hogy hangja ne tűnjön karcosnak a vágytól. - Hát jó. - Teljes erejével a ujjaira koncentrált, és ahogy húzta fel a szőke lábán, dallamosan stagnálta: - _Finite incantamem! - _Tenyerét izgatóan csiklandozta a megjelenő puha szőrzet - Na, szedjünk ki ebből a borzalmas ruhából.


End file.
